Air conditioning equipment such as condenser unit is usually supported on a board or precast concrete slab. Precast slabs are very heavy and require the services of a number of workers to transport, handle and install. Also, the slab must be placed upon a carefully level ground surface.
Furthermore, the slab must be made for the type of equipment that it is going to support.
The use of slabs poured at the site is time consuming because it requires the preparation of a form or cavity to which concrete is poured, requires the accurate positioning of bolts or other machine anchoring means in accordance with the requirements of the machine to be mounted thereon and requires a waiting period until the concrete slab has cured.
There is therefore a need for providing a base support for air conditioners or the like that can be easily installed on site to any size to fit the requirement of the equipment.